Fears
by OffMyTea
Summary: Robin and Jay are hit with Scarecrow's new fear gas. This is what ensues.


Fears

**Okay, so I got this idea from a story I read by Scotty1609 called Checking Day. Y'all should read it too! Its awesome! **

**By the way, I used Google translate, so if my translations aren't right, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: Wait, isn't the whole POINT of this site to let people write FICTION about things they DON'T own? So if I'm posting HERE, why would people think I own anything? **

**Yea, take that copyright infringement laws!**

**I looked over my reviews, this is an edited version, what I'm doing is putting in what they are saying in Romanian so you all know what they are saying! So I hope you all enjoy this more and that it's less confusing!**

**Just so you know, **_(This is a translation)_

Robin and Jay had been fighting along with Batman in Gotham for the day. They had answered a call about a bank robbery where Scarecrow was the culprit. They had run in, and right before they captured Scarecrow, he had shot some gas at Robin and Jay. They coughed as Batman tied up the villain. He ran over to his proteges. **(I've explained the whole protege thing already) **He looked them over and saw nothing wrong with them. They quickly went to the BatCave and Batman checked his wards over. Their blood was perfectly fine.

"You two are alright." he said. They smiled and ran back to their mentor.

"Can we go to Mount Justice?" they asked. Batman sighed and nodded as they headed out.

The next day, Robin and Jay were acting a little bit strange. Everyone ignored it as they headed in for training. Suddenly, Robin and Jay's eyes widened in fear and they began to back up.

"No...no, no, no, no..." Robin whispered hoarsely.

"NO!" Jay screamed as she dropped to her knees. Robin soon followed suit. Jay pulled at her hair.

"Nr. te rog...nu mai...nu sari! NU! Opreste-te! Mama! Tata! Va rog! Nu sari! Nu! Nu, nu, nu, nu! (_No. ... no ... please do not jump! NO! Stop! Mom! Tata! Please! Do not jump! No! No, no, no, no!)_" she screamed. The twins looked up again, tears in their eyes. They screeched again. The team was terrified.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked as he touched Robin's shoulder.

"NU! _(NO!)_" he yelled as Kid Flash recoiled. The twins looked up again and screamed.

"nu! bruce! va rog! Nu face salt! va rugam, nu ne lăsa! va rog! (_No! Bruce! please! Do not jump! Please do not leave us! please!)_"As soon as Black Canary heard Bruce, she ran to call the league.

Batman arrived in minutes.

He walked in an paled as he saw his children writhing on the floor, each screaming the same words over and over.

"nu! toată lumea este mort! Omoară-mă! ucide-mă acum!"

Batman knew what was happening. They were terrifed, and their panic was reverting them back to their native tounge, romanian. He knew he was the only one who understood what they were saying.

"_no! everyone is dead! kill me! kill me now!"_

He ran to them and quickly brought them into a swift embrace. They sobbed into his Batsuit.

"Bruce, ati sarit, a sărit toată lumea! am încercat să-i salveze, dar nu am putut! toată lumea era pe moarte! totul a fost greşelile noastre! ai murit, mama, tata, toată lumea! ne-ai lăsat!"

"_Bruce, you jumped, everyone jumped! we tried to save them, but we couldn't! everyone was dying! it was all our faults! you died, mommy, daddy, everyone! you left us!"_

"nu este nevoie să se teamă. Sunt aici. Hush meu păsărele. nu te voi părăsi. esti totul pentru mine, şi voi fi mereu aici pentru a vă proteja. nu este nevoie să se teamă. Hush." he told them softly as he rocked them back and forth.

"_there is no need to fear. i'm here. hush my little birds. i will never leave you. you are my everything, and i will always be here to protect you. there is no need to fear. Hush."_

He held the two sobbing children in his arms closely. The rest of the league then arrived to see Batman on the ground holding two sobbing children, rocking them back and forth. Superman went over to Batman, well, he started to, but Batman warned him off with the one thing worse than a BatGlare. A DaddyBatsGlare. Superman immediatly backed off. Batman stood, holding his children and walked out. The league looked at the proteges.

"What happened?" Superman asked the teens.

"It's better if we show you." Kaldur said as he led them to the bay to veiw the tapes.

Wonder Woman, being the only other league member who understood Romanian began to cry as she watched Robin and Jay cry out in agony.

"What do they keep repeating? Omoară-mă? What does that mean?" Kid Flash asked. Wonder Woman was shock.

"Kill me..." she whispered. The team gasped.

"We have to go see them!" Miss Martian said hurridly. Wonder Woman shook her head.

"Do you see Batman speaking to them right now? Trust me, he can handle this on his own. He is possibly the only one who can." she said through her tears.

Bruce brought the two birds home and laid them down in their beds. They murmered in Romanian.

"bruce, putem dormi cu tine? _(Bruce, can we sleep with you?)_ " Robin asked.

"desigur păsări meu mai mic. _(Of cource my little birds)_" he said softly as he brought them to his bed. They curled up beside their mentor and fell to sleep.

The next day, the two birds went to Mount Justice, along with Batman.

"Guys! You're back!" Wally yelled as he tackle hugged them. They quickly pushed him off.

"Wally, coborâţi. _(Wally, get off.)_" they said as they laughed. Wally and the rest of the team looked at them confused.

"Robin, Jay, ei nu vorbesc limba română. Trebuie să vorbesc engleza cu ei, otherwize ei nu vor înţelege ce spui. _(Robin, Jay, they do not speak Romanian, you must speak english with them, otherwize, they will not understand you)_" Batman said patiently. They looked worriedly up at him.

"Will they understand us if we talk in English?" Kaldur asked.

"Da, te putem înţelege! _(Yes, we do understand!)_" Jay snapped.

"Batman, de ce sunt aşa de proşti? acestea nu trebuie să fie foarte deştept dacă ei cred că nu le poate înţelege (why are they so stupid? they must not be very smart if they think we can't understand them.)"

"Atât de tine. tu trebuie să vorbească în limba engleză aici. acestea sunt prietenii tai. sunteţi în siguranţă aici. şi nu cred că i-am cunoştinţă de planul tău. Ştiu că aveţi posibilitatea să vorbească perfect limba engleză, astfel încât nu mai încerca să le confunda. (Both of _ you. you must speak in English here. they are friends. You are safe here. Do not think I don't know of your plan. I know you can speak perfect English, so you do not try to confuse them._" the Dark Knight said sternly, yet playfully.

"trebuie să ne oprim? _(should we stop?)_" Robin asked.

"Eu de fapt nu doresc să vorbesc cu ei chiar acum. vă rugăm să tatăl, putem merge acasă? i dont nu doresc să fie aici. _(I really do not want to talk to them right now, please father, can we go home now? I do not want to be here)_" Jay said rapidly. Batman nodded.

"What did she say?" Artemis asked.

"She wants to go home. They're not fully recovered." he lied as he ushered them home.

In two more days, Robin was able to break his native younge. Jay, however, could not.

"incerc bruce, dar nu pot. _(I'm trying Bruce, but I can't!)_" she said.

"It's alright. Don't worry. Robin can translate what you say for the team. Now go on." Batmansaid as he dropped off the twins.

"Robs! Jay! You're finally back!" Wally said happilly.

"Nice to see you all too." Robin said.

"Jay, would you like to make some cookies with me?" M'gaan asked politely.

"da, care ar fi distractiv." she said smiling. The team looked at her worriedly.

"She still can't speak English?" Superboy asked.

"No, and she said, yes, that would be fun." Robin snapped. Jay patted her borthers shoulder.

"dacă M'gann ne conectate, i-ar putea vorbi cu ea în acest fel."

"Alright. M'gaan, link us up, she can tak to us in English there." Robin said. The martian girl nodded and suddenly, horrible images raced through everyones brains. Robin and jay clutched their heads and screamed.

"NU! _(NO!)_" they yelled and everyone was forced out of their heads. Jay began to cry again and Robin went to go comfort her.

"Robin, what was that?" Atremis asked worriedly.

"That...that was clips of what we saw yesterday..." he whispered.

"Robin..." Jay whispered.

"Da? _(Yes?)_" he asked.

"Can we make the cookies now?" she said in perfect English. Robin smiled.

"Of cource." he said. They all got up and went to the kitchen.

To this day, the only thing anyone but Batman and Wonder Woman knew about the visions Robin and Jay had was that they were horrifying. No one on the team had ever seen anything like that, and they never would.

**Yea, ending sucks a bit. But a big thank you goes out to Scotty1609 for letting me use the idea. Again, read her fiction, Checking Day. Do my poll on my profile, thank you!**

**Review, Favorite, all that jazz!**

**Byz!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
